Almost Easy
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: "Of course, they had their disagreements, but in the end, they'd still be partners." Inspired by "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold.


**A/N: This is a songfic for _Almost Easy _by Avenged Sevenfold. I'm a huge fan of them because, let's face it, music is now mostly pop (some quite trashy, I might add), and to find a band like them is rare now.**

**I did also mention most of the founding Titans. The only one not there is Wally (for obvious reasons) so I chose to use Bart.**

**EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Almost Easy**

They were exact opposites.

One was dark, broody, and showed little to no emotion.

The other, full of life, colour, and almost always had a smile on his face.

Despite being total opposites, they get along surprisingly well.

Of course, they had their disagreements, but in the end, they'd still be partners.

One never showed fear, and was feared by many.

The other, on rare occasions, did show some fear, and was loved by many.

The criminals they chased weren't afraid or happy to see them.

In fact, they wanted them dead.

No matter the number of times they tried, though, the dynamic duo still kicked their asses.

One was commanding, and didn't tolerate failure.

The other, a strong leader, but had more tolerance for failure than the other.

When Robin joined Young Justice, Batman thought this would be a good chance to improve his leadership and teamwork skills.

He never expected him to defy orders to prove something.

He never expected to find the clone of Superman at Cadmus.

* * *

After a simulation went south, Robin wasn't the same for a while.

He was quiet.

He refused to tell anyone (other than Black Canary) what happened.

It was understandable.

He was traumatized.

* * *

"Bruce… he doesn't want to be the leader of Young Justice."

"I don't see why he wouldn't want to be, Dinah." Bruce said, "He understands that the simulation was meant to get worse."

"Yes, he does, but he feels he led his team to their deaths."

"That's what Kaldur does as leader."

"I'm aware of that. Robin… Dick… he just…"

"What?"

"He doesn't want to be like you, Bruce! He can't take losing those close to him!"

Bruce's eyes widened.

"He says he doesn't have the drive. He just can't stand to watch his friends, his _family_, die in front of him. Not after all he's been through."

"He knows it is part of the job."

"Even so, he doesn't want to be the one who leads them to their deaths."

He could understand that.

Dick didn't like to be alone.

In fact, that was his greatest fear.

Since his parents died, he couldn't stand it.

The first year in the Manor, he avoided sleeping in his own room.

It was just too big, and so lonely.

* * *

When Dick (reluctantly) took over as leader of the Young Justice, he finally saw that it'd be okay.

He didn't have to worry about it.

He was a natural.

Everyone would agree to that.

His role as the leader of the Young Justice was short-lived, though.

* * *

All it took was keeping a very important secret from him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bruce?" He growled.

"It wasn't my place to say." Bruce said.

"Dick, please, calm down!" Barbara said.

"Calm down? You could've gotten killed, Barbara!"

"I didn't."

"And you weren't trained for this!"

"Hey, I'm a black belt and I have as much experience with gymnastics as you do."

"That's not enough!"

"Both of you, stop." Bruce said.

"And you! I don't care if it wasn't your place to say, you still should have told me!" Dick growled.

"Dick I-"

"What, you don't trust me? Is that it? We've been working together for how long, and you won't even tell me my girlfriend is being put in danger every night?"

"No, I-"

"Save it, Wayne." Dick yelled.

* * *

"I understand that you're angry, Dick, but that doesn't mean you have to make such an accusation." Bruce said, keeping calm.

"I've had enough of this." Dick mumbled. He turned his back to leave.

"You're only sixteen. Where would you go?" Bruce said, grabbing Dick's shoulder.

Big mistake.

* * *

Seconds later, Dick's fist collided with Bruce's jaw.

Dick had made sure to put enough power to prevent the punch from breaking his jaw, but enough to make sure it hurt. A lot.

Dick ripped off his mask, tore off his cape, and threw down his utility belt.

"Don't bother trying to bring me back."

* * *

For a short time, Dick stayed with Roy, long enough to get teen superheroes outside of the Young Justice together.

Donna Troy, A.K.A. Wonder Girl.

Garth, A.K.A. Tempest.

Bart Allen, A.K.A. Impulse.

Roy Harper, A.K.A. Red Arrow.

And their leader, Dick Grayson, A.K.A. Nightwing.

They called themselves the Teen Titans.

* * *

Nobody, not even their mentors, saw it coming.

When monsters were suddenly unleashed on New York City by Klarion the Witch Boy, the Justice League was just about to deploy Young Justice.

Right when mission briefing started, a reporter on the news began to speak.

"_The monsters sent out by Klarion the Witch Boy have just been stopped by five teen superheroes! Their names are unknown at the moment, but three of the five members have been identified with three members of the Justice League's powers. Identified abilities include Wonder Woman's flight, strength, and lasso of truth, the Flash's speed, and Aquaman's control over water and sea life._

"_The other two members are unknown, but one is equipped with a bow and a quiver with trick arrows, and the other is equipped with various handheld weapons."_

* * *

Batman had no trouble identifying the five heroes.

The leader was his former protégé, Robin… now the dark knight of Bludhaven, Nightwing.

Second in command was obviously Red arrow.

The girl was obviously Wonder Girl.

The one with Aquaman's abilities was the only other person offered the mantle of Aqualad (who declined), the Tempest.

The final one took some digging, but he learned that Impulse was a hero who (unintentionally) traveled back in time.

* * *

"Is this a way to compete with Young Justice?"

Dick glared at him. "No. Now go away." He went back to what he was working on.

"Then what is it?"

"The Titans are here to help people. I don't intend on going after missions the Young Justice are tackling. We're local heroes, not covert agents."

Batman sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning on doing this?"

"Why didn't you tell me Barbara was Batgirl?"

"Hmph. Fair enough." Batman half laughed.

"Did I just hear the Dark Knight laugh?" Dick asked in disbelief.

"You tell anyone and I'll make you regret it."

"No promises."

After a short silence, Dick sighed.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

"I want you to come back home." Batman said, "And return to Young Justice"

"…No. At least, not now." Dick said.

"Why?"

"The Titans need me now. You and Young Justice can wait, at least for a little while."

"The team needs you, too. They still don't know that you're Nightwing." Batman said.

"For now, though, I'm sticking with the Titans." Dick said, "I may not have powers, but I can still help Impulse, Wonder Girl, and Tempest control theirs. For now, though, just put us down on the reserve list. If you ever need any help, we'll be there."

Bruce gave a small smile.

"Alright."

* * *

The day came when the Teen Titans (now well over a hundred members) were needed to help the Young Justice.

It was both the first and last time they worked together.

Donna Troy and Lilith were killed in that battle.

It caused both the Titans and Young Justice to disband.

Nightwing's greatest fear had happened… he had gone solo.

Until Red Arrow, now Arsenal, convinced him to join the Outsiders.


End file.
